Noah Lawson
'''Noah Lawson '''was the son of Jill Lawson and the younger brother of Jude Lawson. He was the husband of Hayley Smith and murder victim of Sarah Lewis. Backstory Noah suffered a troubled childhood when his father left his mother, Jill to raise him and his elder brother Jude alone. Jill's religious over-zealousness drove Jude away as they grew and as a result, she became protective of Noah. One night, Jill's attempt in order to protect Noah from "The Devil" by lighting candles went awry when Noah's sheets caught alight. Jill was subsequently institutionalized and Noah went to live with Jude. Storylines Noah is first seen when he saves Hayley Smith (Bec Cartwright) from a gang of thugs at a nightclub by offering her a ride on his motorcycle. After an initially shaky start, Noah and Hayley begin dating and after both fail Year 12, they repeat together the following year. Their relationship is seemingly steady until Noah kisses Skye Patterson at Hayley's 18th birthday party. As a result of their breakup, Noah descends into alcoholism but with the help of Flynn Saunders , he is able to begin a "controlled drinking" therapy. Noah and Hayley reconcile but this is tested when Jill arrives on the scene and wants to rebuild their relationship. Noah isn't keen at first and worries when Jill manages to influence Hayley after learning that her father Ken Smith had died the previous year. Jude, Noah and Irene Roberts, Hayley's foster mother worry about the amount of time Hayley is spending with Jill. After talking to a local minister, Jill finally agrees to get some further psychiatric help and Noah and Jude forgive her. After completing his HSC, Noah becomes a counsellor at the Drop-in Centre along with Flynn, Gypsy Nash, Shelley Sutherland. Noah and Hayley move into an apartment, dubbed "The Palace" along with Shelley's daughter, Dani Sutherland and Josh West. Noah and Hayley split the following year after Hayley kisses Josh and they begin seeing other people. Kit Hunter shows a romantic interest in Noah after he helps with her alcoholism but he rebuffs her. Noah and Hayley reunite after Hayley loses her memory in a car crash with Brodie Hanson. Hayley soon regains her memory and is devastated when she remembers Alex Poulos, who she had been dating prior to the accident, has left her for Brodie. On the night of Hayley's 21st birthday, Noah proposes and she accepts. Hayley's suggestion of inviting Jill and having a church wedding does not sit well with Noah. In the end the couple marry in an outdoor ceremony along with Kane Phillips and Kirsty Sutherland, who are renewing their vows. When Sarah Lewis begins terrorizing Summer Bay wanting retribution for the death of her boyfriend, Felix Walters, she storms Leah Patterson-Baker's house where a number of Bay residents have gathered and she demands Felix's killer steps forward. Noah tries to explain that Sarah was the one who killed Felix by injecting him with Crystal Meth. After Sarah knocks Decetive Peter Baker unconscious, she goes after Dani who arrives at the house, Noah follows Sarah and is shot dead in the process. Sarah then turns the gun on herself and commits suicide. Following his death, Noah appears in many of Hayley's visions during the grieving process and makes one final appearance to her. In the Surf Club, a bar is built in Noah's memory named after him and a painting of him by Hayley remains on the wall for a number of years. Hayley even named her and Scott Hunter's son after him.